The Dragon's Omakes
by Anco
Summary: Omakes for my main story, The Overlord's Dragon.
1. Chapter 1

**A Brother's Regret.**

 **.**

* * *

In a different world; a world of technology, a world ruled by shadowy mega-corporations who would do anything to protect their power over the common masses, there lived a family.

A family of four:

A father, who sweated day and night to support his family in this world.

A mother, who supported her family any way she can. Whether that be by lending an ear to their frustrations or woes, or by making sure they come home to a warm smile and warm food.

Their oldest son, who failed his GCSEs. Who could not support his family except by other, unsavoury means. Means that would be looked down upon if anyone found out.

And their youngest son.

A boy named Ryan.

Jack, the oldest son, was downstairs, watching an irrelevant tv show, just passing the time until it was time for tea and then he would head out in the night once again.

Ryan did not know about Jack's illegal activities, about how he carried packages from one location to another, never looking once what was inside.

And he would keep it like that.

Jack has no desire for his little brother to follow in his footsteps. Jack did all he could to make sure Ryan would pass his GCSEs so that he would raise up and live a better life in this society, a society run by those who do anything to stay in power.

But Jack hated it.

Fore, after these sets of tests, Ryan's life will become nothing but work. Day in, day out, never once being able to rest until his shift was over well into the night.

Indeed, it was not rare to hear about those who worked themselves to death. His father almost became a victim of that very thing, had it not been for his mother to calm him down.

Jack's neck stiffened and he could feel his hands grip around the armrest. He slowly took a deep breath and slumped against the couch, exhausted despite not doing anything.

It was for this reason he let Ryan spend some time on that game he always talked about.

YGGDRASIL, he thought it was called.

Ryan talked endlessly about the game when he first found out about it, spending nights reading up on the Japanese language on his NNI, on how to speak it before he finally managed to get his hands on a copy.

At first, he praised the game, but he mentioned that his first character was boring so he was going to delete in return for something called a 'Dragonoid' or something.

Then, his opinion turned sour as Ryan muttered under his breath about 'Lizardmen, bloody level 80s' and something called 'PKing'.

In truth, Jack didn't understand a lick of what Ryan said about YGGDRASIL.

But he was happy. And that was enough for Jack.

Ryan even started to make some friends from overseas on the game, someone called 'Momo' and 'Pero'.

Yes, Ryan loved YGGDRASIL, even if he could sometimes hear from Ryan's room about 'Pay to win bullshit'.

So how could Jack not let his little brother just enjoy another hour on it? It could be the last thing that Ryan legitimately enjoyed before he started working.

But…

"Jack?" A mature woman's voice called out from the kitchen, the smell of cooking steak drifting through the air, "Could you get Ryan from his room? Tea is almost ready."

"Sure Mum," Jack said from the living room. He picked up the remote to turn off the TV and made his way upstairs.

That one, innocuous, choice to let his little brother stay a boy, at least for a little while longer…

Jack knocks on Ryans bedroom door, "Ryan, tea's ready."

Jack waited for Ryan to shout back.

And waited.

Nothing.

Jack couldn't help but frown and tried again, "Ryan, come on, it's steak. Are you really gonna make Mum and Dad wait?"

Silence yet again greeted Jack.

Frowning, Jack opens up the bedroom door and sees Ryan's small, prone form. Lying back on the NNI Chair with the helmet on his head.

"Dammit little bro," Jack huffed, "Did you fall asleep again?"

Jack kneels down his little brother's form and gently rocks his shoulders, "Come on, get up. Big day tomorrow."

Nothing.

Jack frowns even more, "Ryan, it wasn't funny the first time and it's even less funny now."

Still nothing.

Getting worried, it was at that moment that Jack noticed something off.

Ryan snored when he slept.

He was not snoring now.

Panicking, Jack quickly turned off the NNI System at the power plug. It was dangerous and not recommended in the slightest, but it would give Ryan a nasty shock, more than enough to wake him up.

If he was sleeping.

The lights of the NNI power down and Jack saw the lights of the helmet power down so Ryan should see nothing and hopefully wake up.

Nothing.

Jack runs over to Ryan's body and takes off the helmet to see the serene face of his little brother.

Not breathing.

Jack drops the helmet on the floor with trembling hands, a small crack on the glass and sprints outside the room.

"Mum! Dad!" He cries out.

That one, little choice to let his little brother be happy…

Made for nothing more, but regret and anguish for the Brother.

.

* * *

 **So, I know this might piss a lot of people off that this isn't another chapter, but rather an Omake, an Omake that I planned since the start of this fic actually. You see, Dracul's main motivation of returning home is his family, which I made quite clear by now, but you guys don't actually see how the family is during Dracul and Ainz's time in the New World.**

 **Until now, that is.**

 **However, if you guys hate this, tell me and I won't write these kinds of Omakes anymore. I understand that people want to see Dracul's time in the New World and not this, so if you hate, please don't hold yourselves back and just tell me. Thank you.**

 **One last thing, for those you don't know, I have a poll on my FF account for my second fic and that will close on the 9nth of August. During that time, I WON'T write the E-Rantel chapter until the poll is closed. Mostly because I just wanna recharge my writing batteries and get work under control in RL. After the poll is closed, I will write the first chapter of that new fic and then start writing the E-Rantel Chapter for this fic. It'll take a while, I know, but I really don't want to run the risk of burning myself out and just making this a chore rather than a very fun hobby. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Birth of the Dragon.**

 **.**

* * *

A download here, execute that file there and move those files over on here…

It was Friday evening and I was alone in my bedroom, currently working on my NNI to translate a game I've been waiting for what feels like ages.

YGGDRASIL.

God, I don't think I've ever been this excited for a game before. Despite the fact that the company that made YGGDRASIL never even made a token effort to appeal to the West, it was still quite popular over here due to its almost complete player customization and how it advertises the fact that players could play whatever they want.

So popular in fact, that a group of westerners came together to make a translation of the game and kept it updated along with the game. It only translated the text ingame though and if a Japanese person typed something, it would still be Kanji, Hiragana and Katakana rather than English.

Learning about those three almost gave me a migraine so I didn't bother.

And so after doing numerous chores around the house; mowing the lawn, cleaning up the dishes after tea and just being a slave in all but name, I finally made enough money to buy the game.

Better yet, it was the summer holiday which gave me plenty of time to just seal myself away in my room like a hermit.

I glance over to the download bar to see that it's at 96% so far. While waiting for it to finish, I went over my rudimentary lessons in Japanese which just included basic phrases and setting up the translation. I don't usually play with other people in these type of games and I have to set up the translation beforehand anyway and redirect the YGGDRASIL installation towards it.

If by some luck I do encounter other Westerners, I doubt we'll do anything together. I just wanted to explore the game really and see what I can find.

A _ping_ drew my attention to a window that popped up in the corner and I see that my brother, Jack, sent me a message:

" _Have you played your shitty weeb game yet?"_

Classic.

" _Blow me, dipshit. It's at 97% right now and I'm just going over my Japanese right now while it finishes."_

" _Lol, you learned Japanese just for a shitty game? Sad."_

" _It's called, 'dedication', you raging cock sucker."_

" _Nah, it's called being a weeb. You weeb."_

" _This is literally the only Japanese thing I've been interested in."_

" _Don't lie. I've seen the Hentai on your NNI. I can hear it through the walls, like some sort of horror movie, but only with moaning anime girls."_

" _What the hell is 'Hentai?"_

For a moment, Jack didn't type anything and I look over to see the download bar at 99% percent.

I know what Hentai is, of course. I just like messing with Jack.

I feel butterflies flutter around in my stomach and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

" _Right, forget that. YGGDRASIL is almost finished so I gotta go."_

Instantly, Jack typed:

" _Okay good. Don't look up Hentai. Forget I said anything about it."_

" _...Weeb."_

" _Fuck off. Have fun, lil bro."_

And with that, Jack leaves the chat and I close the window down. Another _ping_ rings in my ears and I look over to see a new window had popped up.

 _ **YGGDRASIL is ready to launch. Do you want to launch this program?**_

With a grin, I select _**Yes,**_ and I dive into YGGDRASIL.

.

* * *

.

Hmmm...what to pick, what to pick?

After going through the Main Menu and making an account for YGGDRASIL, I was blocked by my first problem, a problem that always stumped me when I play these type of games.

What kind of character to make.

Of course, I already know about the Humanoids, Demi-Humans and Heteromorphs and I already made my choice to be a Heteromorph.

The problem was picking which Heteromorphic race to actually be.

God, there was so many to pick, it's insane.

Some of them had categories rather than single races. For instance, a category called Demonic held two major races:

Demons whos description read as: _Demons are those who spread suffering and death with violence, having no patience for subtlety or tricks. Whether by magic or by sword, bring destruction and misery to your foes!_

And Devils whos description instead read as: _Devils, unlike their Demon brethren, are the ones who spread agony and depravity through nothing more than with their wit and guile. Use whatever means you see fit so that your foes fall to the deepest pits of despair!_

And to add even more on that, Demons and Devils had different Racial Levels so they could be played in completely different ways.

Ahhhhhhhh! It's too much! I wanna play all of it!

Going past the Demonic category, I scroll past until another one caught my eye.

The Undead category.

Opening it up, I was greeted with a much longer list than the Demonic one.

But it wasn't as interesting as the Demonic one. Skeleton Mage, Skeleton Warrior, Dullahan…

That was until I got to the bottom of the list.

Vampire.

Oh _hell yes._

I click on it and I'm greeted by a description of it like the Demons and Devils.

 _Nosferatu, Night-Walker, Bloodsucker. There are many words to describe the Vampire and all of them correct in some way. Using their mystical charms, they lure in their prey and bleed them dry of their life fluids. With age and power, they can ascend to the powerful True Vampire to wreak havoc and mayhem!_

Without hesitation, I click the Vampire race again and I'm taken to a character creation screen.

The model I'm greeted with is a hunched back Vampire with two fangs pointing out of his upper lips and his face is a deathly pale with gaunt cheeks. His eyes were sunken in so much I could barely see them. He had patches of hair that looked more like straw than actual hair.

He was dressed in dirty rags, looking more like a street rat than a Vampire.

He's, quite frankly, disgusting in every way.

Perfect. I love it.

I could mess with the settings to make him look like a normal human, but screw that. Vampires are monsters and should look the part.

Now to make a name…

Hmmm…

Screw it. I suck at names. Let's see if this works.

I enter in 'Dracula' and to my surprise, it's accepted.

After a flash of light, my whole vision goes dark.

Fuck. Did the game just crash? I swear to God if it di-

Before I could think of any more profanities, I see something rise up, lighting up the darkness like the Sun.

 **Welcome to YGGDRASIL!**

.

* * *

.

It was Sunday now, 2 days after I first played YGGDRASIL and I was having an absolute blast playing it. It was everything I wanted from it and more.

Except for one thing…

Crouching in the bushes, I see the mob that I'm supposed to kill for my quest. It was a level 20 human mob in full plate, alone in a camp. I was level 18 so it shouldn't be too much trouble and he hasn't seen me yet.

I was tempted to use my **[Mystic Eyes of Charms]** on him but being two levels higher than me, it probably wouldn't have worked and so I continue making my way to him, undetected.

When I was right behind him, a prompt came up on my HUD.

 **[This person has not detected you. Drain?]**

With a simple click, I'm thrust into a third person camera and I watch as my character model moves on his own. He violently grabs the level 20 mob by the neck and puts his hand over his mouth. With a wide-open maw, he chomps down the neck, blood spurting everywhere. The health bar of the mob drains to zero and he disappears in a flash of light, leaving behind the quest item I'm supposed to fetch.

A _ping_ informs me that I've raised a level in one of my Job Classes. I decided to open my menu to see what levelled up.

 _Name: Dracula._

 _Racial levels:_

 _Vampire: 10_

 _True Vampire: 1_

 _Job levels:_

 _Blood Mage: 4_

 _Blood Drinker: 4_

Nice, Blood Drinker got another level from that. But…

God, this was boring.

Not YGGDRASIL itself, but playing this type of character is just boring to me. I either cast magic or I sneak up on someone to drain them just like I did now.

I debated it for a while, but I might just delete this character and remake it but as a warrior type instead. Trying a different playstyle might change my feelings on the combat system.

Still, though, I might as well turn in this quest. I'll mull it over on the way there.

"Damn, did I miss him or something?" I heard a voice with an American accent mutter aloud behind me. I swish around to see someone else emerging from the bushes.

It was tall. About 6-7 feet tall with massive wings behind his back and a swishing tail. It had a two-handed hammer on his back and long horns on its head. It looked like a Lizardman, but the scales looked cleaner and it stood upright.

We stared at each other in a awkward silence for a moment before he lets out a cough.

"Er...Kon'nichiwa-"

"Don't worry, I speak English," I told him to his immense relief.

"Oh thank god," He lets out a sigh, "You just kill the mob here for the quest?"

"Yeah," I give him a nod, "Sorry."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'll just wait for him to respawn."

After that, I decide to leave the guy alone and go on my merry way before something stopped me.

"Hey, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Hmmm? Sure, go ahead."

"I was just wondering what your race is. I don't think I've seen it before."

"Ah, right. Probably a good reason for that…" He mutters under his breath, "I'm a Dragonoid. Quite a strong race for all intents and purposes, but trying to get off the ground as one is kinda...hard."

A Dragonoid? How the hell did I miss that before?

Right then. Screw it.

"Thanks for the help. Here, take this." I open a trade window with him and trade him the quest item.

"Eh? What are you doin-?"

I sign out of the game and see Dracula in the character selection.

I could change Dracula into a Dragonoid, but with how low-level Dracula is and how easy it is to level up in YGGDRASIL, it was probably quicker to just delete him and make a new character.

Which what I just did.

In a puff of light, Dracula is gone forever and I go to the race selection menu.

Soon after, I find what I'm looking for.

 _Dragonoids are kin to the mighty Dragons, signified by their mighty wings and proud but violent demeanour. With both skills in magic and weapons, there is very little Dragonoids cannot do and their close relationship to Dragons make them all the stronger for it. Some Dragonoids are born with a blessing that allows them to master a certain school of magic, but in return, this makes them more vulnerable to certain other magics._

Score.

Just like before, I select the Dragonoid race but something else pops up before I can get to naming my character.

 _Dragonoids have subspecies with certain benefits and drawbacks. Would you like to start out as one?_

With a shrug, I click yes and I'm given a short list of different types of Dragonoids; Water Dragonoids, Lightening Dragonoids and even Holy Dragonoids.

From what I could tell, if I picked one of these, I would get a big boost if I use the magic associated with that subspecies but I would also get drawbacks. If I choose a Holy Dragonoid, I can't use Unholy magic and I take double damage from it but my Holy magic is increased in effectiveness in return.

I could just choose to become a normal Dragonoid but that's boring.

After thinking it over, I pick the one that liked the most.

The Fire Dragonoid.

Because if you're not using fire, how can you call yourself a Dragon?

And just like last time, the screen goes to character creation and I'm greeted by a model of a tall, red Dragonoid. He stood proud with his chest puffed out and the wings behind his back stretched out. On his head was two ram-like horns and behind him was a long tail that swished to and fro.

Now _that's_ what I'm talking about.

Without wasting a moment, I enter in my new name.

Dracul.

.

* * *

.

Now, this is fun! This is so much better than playing a spell caster!

As I swing my two-handed sword right into a crocodile, breaking into bits, I turn around and send a **[Fireball]** to one that was approaching behind me. The flames consume the reptile, turning into data crystals.

Because I'm a Fire Dragonoid, I was given **[Fireball]** as my starting spell. Of course, I could only cast it twice before I ran out of MP, but that's fine. That's when I get in close and personal and have a grand old time.

Yeah, this is so much better.

My enthusiasm renewed, I blaze through the starting area quests and reach to level 10 before long. I get a quest that takes me out of the starting zone, a large clearing in a jungle.

Still, though, it's weird.

I'm the only one here.

In the Vampire's starting zone, which was a graveyard, there were tons of different people playing different undead.

Here, there's no one.

Weird.

Accepting the quest, I step out of the starting zone.

And died instantly.

I respawn in a flash of light back in the starting zone. It took me a second to understand what just happened.

I try again.

And died.

I try again.

And died.

I try again!

And died!

"What the fuck is going on?!" I scream out in frustration. There was no one around and even if there was, I wouldn't care.

I've gone from level 10 to a measly level 4 now. I could easily get those back but that's not the point.

I stomp up to where I think the safety of the starting zone end. I look around at the jungle trees to see if anything was waiting for me but it was pitch black so I couldn't see anything even if there was something hiding.

I pick up my foot.

And poke it out.

As quick as I could, I take it back inside before a _swish_ past by it.

I look over to see an arrow made out of some bluish metal that I didn't recognise.

Which means someone _was_ sitting out there.

"You mother fucker," I muttered under my breath. I look over to where I think this stupid bastard is and throw two **[Fireballs]** right at him.

As the flaming globes shot through the air, I finally see my attacker.

Or attackers.

It was three Lizardmen. One had a weapon, a short sword and shield. One held a stave and the other had a bow and arrow.

And I finally see their levels.

The one with the weapon was level 15, the one with the stave was level 11.

The one with the bow and arrow?

Level 70.

"Oh, you boosting fucker…"

No wonder no one was playing a Dragonoid if this shit was commonplace.

The level 70 tanked through my **[Fireballs],** the game telling me that my spells did 0 damage.

Thanks, game.

After that, the level 70 casts some kind of spell that cloaks them in shadow and goes back to hiding like the cowards that they are.

Right.

Time to play some mind games.

After making sure to give them a rude gesture which involved a certain finger, I make a bunch of motions that made it seem like I was opening my menu to log out when I was just doing nothing but waving my hands around in mid-air.

And suddenly, without any warning, I sprint off to the jungle.

I hear a _swish_ pass right next to my head, hitting the tree next to me.

"I hope you understand English when I say this, but you fucking suck Lizard dick!"

Going by the angry Japanese yelling, I think they understood me.

.

* * *

.

It wasn't often that Momonga, Guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown, found himself in the jungles of Midgard.

It was such a low-level area that it simply held no value to the Guild or himself but it did hold a number of herbs that found some value on the Auction house and some of his guildmates could use to make certain potions. Idly, Momonga gathered the herbs with his guard down.

"Is that all you got, you bloody Lizardmen?! My grandmother can shoot straighter than you and she's dead!"

That was...English? In YGGDRASIL? And going by the voice, he must've not been very old.

And it was coming straight towards Momonga.

Momonga quickly casts **[Complete Invisibility]** and became invisible to most Players, certainly to the ones approaching him.

"Damn gaijin! Stand still already!" Momonga heard someone yell out in Japanese.

A red Dragonoid bursts through the massive plants of the jungle and looks around himself before running straight towards Momonga.

Momonga thought the red Dragonoid could see him until he saw that the Dragonoid was a meagre level 4.

And then the Dragonoid trips.

"...Oh, fuck me." The Dragonoid mutters and Momonga had to stop himself from laughing at the scene lest he gave himself away.

From where the Dragonoid came through, a group of three Lizardmen approach, one with a weapon, one with a stave and one with a bow and arrow.

What caught Momonga's eye was the level of the Archer Lizardman.

A level 70 hunting down a level 4.

How despicable.

In a scene that Momonga knew all too well and one that brought back unpleasant memories, the level 70 Lizardman stood over the level 4 Dragonoid with his weapon drawn.

"Not talking so much shit now, are you, gajin?"

The Dragonoid glared at the Lizardman with a look that could burn through metal. Before Momonga could step in, The Dragonoid throws two **[Fireballs]** at the level 70 and shoots up with his two-handed sword drawn and brings it down in a vicious slice.

Of course, it didn't do any damage. The level difference was just too big.

"Fuck you." The Dragonoid gave a succulent answer to the Lizardman's question.

The Lizardman goes to let his arrow fly straight into the red Dragonoid.

" **[Grasp Heart]"**

Casting his favourite spell, Ainz dismisses his invisibility to the shock of everyone present.

Well, almost everyone.

The level 70 Lizardman drops dead on the ground, his body turning into motes of light before he could see what killed him.

The two other Lizardmen look at their fallen comrade with shock and they see an undead appear out of thin air.

A level 100 Overlord.

Without a second thought, they turn tail and run.

Without a second thought, Momonga casts **[Chain Dragon Lightning]** , killing them instantly.

Momonga turns around to see the red Dragonoid looking absolutely gobsmacked at what just happened.

"Dude, that was cool as shit! What spell was that?!" The red Dragonoid excitedly asks the slightly stumped Overlord.

"Ah…"

"Oh, right. Uhm, give me a minute," The red Dragonoid steps back from the Overlord, "Uh, let's see. Sore wa nani-?"

"Ah, it's fine," Momonga replies in English but with an accent, "I just didn't expect the question, is all."

"Oh thank god, you speak English. Yeah, not the best first impression," The Dragonoid scratches the back of his head and gives a deep bow to Momonga who sputters in embarrassment at being the receiver for such a deep bow, "Thanks for the save. Really, I mean it."

"I-it's fine, really."

"Still though. In any case, it's nice to meet you. My name's Dracul." The Dragonoid known as Dracul gives his hand out in a greeting to the Undead Overlord.

"Ah, right," The Overlord known as Momonga grabs the outstretched hand with his own, "It's nice to meet you as well, Dracul-san. My name is Momonga."

With a claw and bony fingers, a new friendship was born.

And never once, could either of them have guessed where that friendship takes them.

.

* * *

 **Here is the second Omake I promised. I really wanted to get this out soon and I had a lot of fun with this. I originally planned to just include Dracul being camped, but then I thought I might as well show why he decided to become a Dragonoid in the first place and what happened to Dracula.**

 **Fun fact: When I first thought of this story, Dracul was supposed to be undead like Ainz, but he was supposed to be a death knight character, like WoW's death knights but I got rid of that idea. Having another undead I feel stifles what you can do with that character. I actually went through a lot of races before I chose Dragon. An Insectoid that was an Entomancer, a monk beast person, a demonic swordsman, an Angel and of course a True Vampire. I also played around with the idea of a level 100 human paladin Player that allies themselves with the Slane Theocracy in the same time period as Ainz. I actually still might write some of the ideas I have for Overlord, simply because I can do so much with it. That's for another time though.**

 **Last thing, I plan on giving a short description of Dracul's Job Classes and Racial levels soon. I wanted to do this in the main story, but I don't think I can do that without it seeming out of place. Anyway, that's it for this A/N. Have a good one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Racials and Job Classes of Dracul.**

 **.**

 **An explanation of Dracul's Racials and Job Classes. While not everything is listed here, such as skills and spells, this is just something I've been meaning to do because I've gotten some people asking me what certain things are.**

 **Racials** **:**

 **Fire Dragon: Originally Fire Dragonoid, this changed when Dracul became a Dragon. Benefits of Fire Dragon/Dragonoid include increased effectiveness with fire magic and Classes that use fire. In return, however, Dracul is weak to Water and Ice magic and is unable to cast any spells that contain those elements.**

 **Ash Eater Dragon: Originally Dragonoid of Ash, this too changed when Dracul became a Dragon. This Racial upgrade gives Dracul's fire abilities a considerable boost along with his stats. Prerequisites for this Race are cheap, only needing the Fire Dragon to be level 15 plus having spent a certain amount of MP using nothing but fire spells.**

 **Wyrm of Muspelheim: Originally Wyrmkin of Muspelheim. This Race drastically increased Dracul's effectiveness fire and a massive boost to his stats, much like his other Racials but inflicted heavy penalties on Dracul. Along with making his already credible weakness to Ice and Water even more dangerous, any equipment that Dracul used that was enchanted with those two elements would either be destroyed or severely hamper Dracul. This Race required Dracul to spend a certain amount of time in the Realm of Fire, Muspelheim and gather a set amount of EXP in the realm while also having the Race, Dragonoid of Ash.**

 **Inferno Dragon Lord: Originally known as Inferno Serpent Lord. This Race is considered to be the ultimate and final stage of the Fire Dragonoid by many, much how the Overlord race is the final stage of the Elder Lich and Skeleton Mage race. This race comes with the standard buffs and debuffs, but also with a plethora of passives and skills that enhance Dracul. This Race comes with the passive [Fire Penetration] which means no matter how resistant a target is to Fire, a higher percentage of damage will still get through and [Draconic Presence V] which inflicts a powerful Fear debuff around the user. This Race also enhances any of Dracul's armaments that are enchanted with Fire, increasing Dracul's damage. The prerequisites for this Race are:**

 **To be over level 70.**

 **To have the three other Races to max level.**

 **To have killed the Lord of the Fire Dragons and to have eaten (use) his heart.**

 **To have spent over 100 hours in Muspelheim.**

 **To have a Job Class associated with Muspelheim (IE Knight of Muspelheim) to max level.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Job Classes:**

 **Fighter/Bruiser: A base Job many people get when making a new character. Lays down the foundation for other Jobs. The Bruiser is to signify Dracul's style of swordsmanship which can translate to hitting it with brute force until whatever he is attacking dies.**

 **Sword Master: A high version of the Fighter Job Class which specializes in the use of swords. Unlike the Job Class Sword Saint, who boast mastery over different weapons or the Sword Dancer, which zip around the battlefield, the Sword Master dedicates himself solely to the sword. Dracul's prefered weapon of choice is a two-handed claymore but if need be he is able to use longswords or one-handed short swords with great reluctance. Dracul is able to use other weapons like Maces and Spears but he is unable to use any Skills with the weapons. This Job Class required a certain amount of time using only swords as weapons.**

 **Arcane-Knight: A high Job Class that is similar to another Job Class, the Battle Mage and Armored Mage, however, they divert in ways that make them distinct from one another. A Battle/Armored Mage are for spellcasters looking for higher defence while Arcane-Knights are warriors looking to increase their repertoire of weapons by including magic and to be more effective in combat. Whether that be at dealing damage, healing or buffing. This Job Class needs a certain amount of MP and MAG ATK along with having a warrior focused Job Class like Fighter.**

 **Elementalist (Fire): A high Job Class that is a dedicated spellcaster with a focus on fire magic. Normally a poor choice for a warrior, even one that wanted to use magic in their fighting style, Dracul managed to make this work by pure luck. With his Race being a Fire Dragonoid which gave him a boost with anything in regard to fire magic, what would usually be a poor choice of Job Class, ended up being the first Job Class that would lay the foundation on Dracul's build.**

 **Knight of Muspelheim: Dracul's first and favourite rare Job Class. During a quest in Niflheim, a certain rare item dropped that would allow Dracul to become a Knight of Niflheim. Instantly realizing that if such an item existed in Niflheim, one would surely exist on Muspelheim. Possessed by a curious mania, Dracul farmed day and night in the Realm of Fire, trying to find the item that allows him to become a Knight of Muspelheim. In the end, he almost gave up until a certain group of Heteromorphs approached him, wondering what he was doing. After explaining his situation, they agreed to help him farm the item. Soon after, the item dropped for the warrior Nephilim of the group. In thanks, Dracul gave the Nephilim the item that would allow him to become a Knight of Niflheim.**

 **This Job Class requires levels in warrior and magic type Jobs and a rare item that only drops in Muspelheim. This Job Class, combined with Sword Master, allows Dracul to drastically increase his damage and versatility in almost all areas. His [Flame Aura] is able to clear out massive groups, even if they are resistant to Fire damage and [Blazing Arrows] quickly turned into one of Dracul's most used spells.**

 **Chosen of Surtr: A rare Job Class that Dracul acquired by complete accident and by acting, in the words of a certain Overlord, "A complete idiot." This Job Class, despite its name, is closer to the Cursed Knight Job Class than any other. All of fire damage that Dracul's inflicts leave a lasting burn that can't be healed unless by a spell of the 7th Tier, the ability to unleash a powerful tidal wave of fire and being able to absorb any fire attacks to replenish MP. However, like the Cursed Knight, this Job Class had strong drawbacks. Any weapons below a certain grade held in Dracul's hand will set alight in a bright flame and any attacks made with said weapon would inflict severe burns. After a short time, the weapon would melt under the intense heat and Dracul would be left barehanded until he could equip another weapon. The Chosen of Surtr are only held by those who disregard safety and engage Surtr, alone.**

 **This resulted in death.**

 **After engaging Surtr alone, losing a high amount of levels to him and doing a large amount of fire damage, of which Surtr was almost immune to, Surtr would make that person his Chosen, impressed by their mastery of fire and courage.**

 **The Overlord was not impressed. The Dragon was too busy laughing to notice.**

 **Harbinger of Ragnarök: Dracul's final rare Job Class. This Job Class requires the recipient to have 2 max rare Job Classes related to a Realm of Norse mythology and a Race that relates to those Job Classes and to be level 95. As an Inferno Serpent Lord and his two fire/Norse based Job Classes, Chosen of Surtr and Knight of Muspelheim, Dracul qualified for this powerful Job Class. In truth, there is a 'Harbinger' Job Class for each Realm, however, the Harbinger of Ragnarök is the strongest of those Job Classes at dealing raw, unadulterated damage. With this Job Class, Dracul gets a strong spell to summon a certain wolf that he can only cast once a day and his Trump Card: Ragnarök, a spell that has a 48 hour CD and completely exhausts Dracul's MP, even with his various passives that cut down on the MP cost of fire magic.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Okay, this is the last miscellaneous update. Next thing is a new chapter. Actually had a lot fun writing this. Kinda makes me want to make another character and see what I can come up with.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dracul presses a button and regrets it immediately.**

.

 **Spoilers for The Overlord's Dragon ahead. Nothing that gives away anything, but some minorish stuff. This is more update and a bit of fun than anything else, so skip to the bottom if you want to know about what's going on.**

* * *

 _"So explain to me again what happened?"_

" _My lord, Neia has erected a statue of you and Lord Ainz."_

" _Yeah, I get that but explain what exactly has she done this time?"_

" _She set your statue on fire, my lord."_

Jesus fucking Christ.

" _I think it's meant to represent your affinity with fire. When I asked her about it, she wished to keep it a secret while you're away."_

" _Well...nice to see she's active. Hey, how big is my statue compared to Ainz's?"_

" _They're about the same size, my lord."_

" _Damn it."_

" _But his one isn't on fire."_

" _...Sure, I'll take it."_

Neia is a nice girl, but I wished she would just dial herself down a bit. I left Brain with her for a reason.

I lean back in my uncomfortably big chair and swing my head back to look up at the ceiling, various patterns etched on. So many there were, it was hard to make heads or tails of it.

For a place called the Dragon Kingdom, this place sure is lacking in any bloody Dragons.

Draudillon is still taking her sweet time and so I've just been shuffled into this stupid little room like some sort of luggage. I may be in my human form but you would think someone that can use 4th Tier magic would get a little more priority.

Idiots. I'm here to help them with their beastman problem and they just ignore me. Maybe I should tell Ainz that diplomacy was a bust? We can just clean up the mess afterwards anyway.

Nah, I can't do that. He trusted me to find out what I can about this kingdom and to gauge how much of a threat it is. We have no idea what kind of effect Wild Magic might have and if it comes to it, I'll have to assassinate Draudillon.

Assuming that _**he**_ doesn't appear.

" _Ignoring Neia for a moment, do you have anything to report, Brain? What about the others?"_

" _Nothing at the moment, my lord. Hamsuke is here beside me, he says hello by the way, while we patrol the streets and Zenberu is with his tribe at the moment. I think he's trying to convince Zaryusu to take over."_

" _Again? He really should just accept already, he's basically leading them all anyway. And Zenberu can't really be called a Lizardman anymore."_

" _I can always tell him you are interested, my lord? I've heard that some female Lizardmen are looking to you in a certain...light."_

" _I would rather eat shit and die, Brain."_

" _Of course, my lord. For Hejinmal, he's training at the moment. He's made quite some strides."_

" _Is he still fat?"_

" _Yes, but not so much anymore. He doesn't get exhausted from running anymore. Or that exhausted at least."_

" _Hmm. And? What else?"_

" _My lord, I don't think you need to worry anymore about Hejinmal's loyalty-"_

" _Brain, I killed his father. More than that, I made him suffer. Burned him alive right in front of him. You saw what happened, you had a front row seat."_

" _And it's precisely because of that, I have no doubt of his loyalty or at least his fear of you. He'll never be as strong as his father, he knows this and I know it. And that's not to mention the fact that Dragons don't have strong familial ties in the first place."_

" _It's not his strength I'm worried about, but that's another conversation. Brain, have you had any word?"_

" _Do you mean him, my lord?"_

" _Yes,_ _ **him.**_ _That shiny piece of_ _ **shit."**_

" _I'm afraid not, my lord. After your...incident with the Slane Theocracy, he's gone back into hiding."_

" _I suppose we'll just have to wait. He can't fight us directly,_ _ **that snivelling coward,**_ _so he'll try something else no doubt. This time, he doesn't have anything like last time to back him up."_

" _And the Slane Theocracy is still reeling from last time. Other than that, I have nothing else to report, my lord. I do have a message from Lord Ainz, however."_

" _Oh yeah? What about?"_

" _Well...He has received reports about a certain item that keeps appearing within Nazarick."_

" _I'm sorry, what? Within Nazarick? Like teleporting?"_

" _Yes, my lord. I haven't seen it myself but others have. He merely wished to make you aware for when you return."_

What the hell? What kind of item does that?

Feeling my neck getting stiff, I stop looking at the ceiling and look back down at the table-

" _...Brain."_

" _Yes, my lord?"_

" _This item...is it a big red button?"_

" _Y-yes, my lord. How did-"_

" _Because it's right in front of me."_

It was almost cartoonish how out of place it was, in this cathedral of a royal palace. The dark shiny wood of the table and the dark grey box with a big red button in the middle of it.

I didn't feel anything and it didn't make a sound or anything. It was just sitting there.

Taunting me.

" _Brain."_

" _My lord, I ask that you reconsider."_

" _I'm just gonna give it a push."_

" _Please don't."_

" _Just one."_

" _My lord-!"_

Reaching out, I slam my hand on the button.

 _Ding Dong~_

A second passes. Then another. And then another.

"...Well, that's boring."

My conversation with Brain got cut off for some reason-

"...Hmm?"

Why is the chair melting?

I slowly look around me and yes, everything is indeed melting.

From the floor to the ceiling, everything becomes all sloppy like glue. My vision darkens and the sensation of my body falling envelops me like a blanket.

My last thought before I black out is wanting to say sorry to Ainz, for breaking my promise.

.

* * *

.

I slowly blink open my eyes only to shield them from the sun's bright rays. I don't feel any pain, but my body was strangely lethargic as if I had just woken from a long sleep. Getting used to the glaring sun, my eyes finally clear.

Only to see another face close to mine.

 _Way_ too close.

"Hey there! You okay?"

It was a man or at least a young teenager with brown eyes and dark bags underneath them. His black hair was slicked back and he was wearing a black tracksuit with orange trims. His eyes were slanted which could mean he's Japanse like Ainz.

Wait, does that mean…?

"Barusu, get away. Your nightmarish face must've scared him senseless."

"Hurtful as always, Ram…"

The teenager, who I guess is Barusu, finally gets away from me, giving me room to breathe. Without warning, I thrust myself upwards to my feet, patting myself down furiously.

"Woah! Kid, calm down!"

Okay, Dracul, calm down. Just do what Ainz would do.

Gather intel.

I'm in my human form, still clothed in my robe. Staff is currently on the ground. Body parts intact along with my senses.

"Can he even understand us? He looks like some sort of peasant, I suppose."

"Come on now, Beako. You two could be friends! You both look the same age anyway."

"Why would I want to be friends with some commoner!? And how many times have I told you, I'm older than you!"

Now to-

Something furry flies right into my face.

It was like a mix between a ferret and a rat with light grey fur. It had a stupid looking pouch along with a earring.

It had a stupid looking smug face that rankled me for some reason. Maybe because it's invading my personal space.

Again.

"What do you want?" I snap at the flying rat with a scowl, causing the strangers around to look at me.

"Oh! You can understand us?" The male teenager, Barasu I think, looks at me with a carefree smile while this flying rat is still hovering in front of me.

"Of course I can understand you," I turn around and bend down to pick up my staff, the weight of it comforting me, "I was just more worried about what kind of state my body was in."

"Hmmm…" I hear the flying rat hum beside me, still floating around my head.

I resist the urge to just burn this rat alive, at least for the moment. At this point, Ainz would introduce himself so I should probably do the same.

"My apologies for my rudeness," I give a slight bow to the group of people gathered here, the flying rat finally moving away from me, "I should probably introduce myself."

Now, who should I introduce myself as? Dracul or Lucard? On one hand, I'm currently in my human form…

On the other, I'm clearly not in my world and this Barasu person is Japanese…

Fuck it.

"My name is Dracul, Dragon Lord of Calamity and Champion of Ainz Ooal Gown, the Sorcerer King."

There. Nice, formal and to the point. Just like how Ainz would do it.

God, I hope he's okay.

Now, if they don't recognize any of that, I'll know for a fact that I'm not in my world anymore.

The group of people, all of which but Barasu were female, all look at each other for some reason, their brows furrowed and looking at me weirdly.

Barasu looks at me with a weak grin, "W-well, it's nice-"

"You have no idea what I said actually means, do you?"

"Hehehe...No, not really. Sorry."

"It probably wasn't important anyway," A young girl's voice draws my attention and I glare at the offender, "And you call yourself the 'Dragon Lord of Calamity'? How arrogant do you have to be? You're just some human kid, let alone a Dragon, I suppose."

With a far too pink dress that hurts to look at and a very tiny crown, the girl seems about as old as my human form. Two long golden drills of hair that turned pink at the ends and her pupils were...pink crosses.

Her whole being screams 'bitchy princess'.

"H-hey now, Beako-"

Well, whatever-

"And who is this Ainz Ooal Gown who calls himself 'Sorcerer King'? I've never heard of him. He must be as childish as you, I suppose."

Oh, _that's it._

"Say another insult and I'll show you just what this ' _human kid'_ can do, you _bitch."_

"Waitwaitwait!" Barasu immediately comes between us as me and the blond bitch glare daggers at each other.

"Uhmm, please don't fight!" Another voice, one that sounds more mature than whoever this bratty bitch is.

"W-We may have gotten off on the wrong foot," Barasu says awkwardly, turning around and looking down at me, holding out his hand, "Sorry for Beako, she's a bit...harsh. My name is Natsuki Subaru, nice to meet you."

I eventually stop glaring at the blond skank and switch over to the young man, my temper going back under. I clasp his hand with my own and give it a shake and he lets out a relieved sigh.

"To be honest, I never gave myself any of those titles. That's just what everyone else called me."

"So...you're not a Dragon?"

"Only when I need to be," I shrug at his confused look, "And your name isn't Barasu?"

A giggle breaks out and Subaru gives me an incredibly strained smile, "N-No, it isn't. That's just a nickname Ram gave me. Which reminds me, I should probably introduce everyone; This is Ram and Rem, they're sisters if you couldn't tell."

Subaru waves over to more of his entourage and I glance over to them.

Holy shit, maids.

"A pleasure to meet you. I am Ram and this is my sister Rem," The maid with bright pink hair and a single eye with a pink pupil bows to me and her sister, who looks the same but with blue hair and a blue pupil, bows as well.

"Nice to meet you," The blue maid, Rem, says to me, her voice more pleasent to the ears than her sisters and gives me a warm smile.

I give them a brief nod and I glance over to a girl in a white dress that the flying rat is currently orbiting.

"Nice to meet you, Dracul," The girl smiles at me and I notice how her ears ended in sharp points, "I'm sorry for Beatrice's behaviour, but she isn't a bad person, really. I hope we can get along."

What a terribly sincere girl, it almost hurts to look at her.

"And I'm Puck, a spirit!"

And now I have to deal with this.

The flying rat comes close to my face again, his smug cat-like grin annoying me to no end.

But this time...it seemed more brittle.

"I'm Lea's, oh that's Emilia by the way, bodyguard! As a fellow bodyguard, I don't have to tell you not to mess with her, do I?"

"Puck!"

Oh, nice to see the feeling is mutual.

"A-and this is Beatrice...I think you two already got to know each other."

"If that's what you call it," I don't even bother looking at the blond bimbo and finally took stock of my surroundings.

And wish I didn't.

"...Excuse me, but is this a school?"

We're currently standing in what seemed like a track field with a metal link fence surrounding the perimeter. The massive building looming over us was similar but not the same as the school I used to visit so long ago.

Hell, we were even in an urban neighberhood!

"Oh, you know what it is? Yeah, it's a school alright. Actually, the bell rung ages ago. We should probably hurry to class."

"I'm sorry, what?" I snap my head to look up at Subaru who looks down at me, confused, "Give me one good reason why I should bother going to class."

Without warning, I feel a set of hands slam down on me and I'm face to face with a serious looking Subaru.

"Because, Drac!"

I'm sorry, what? Drac?

"This is a young man's time to shine! I don't know how old you are-!"

"I'm 16. And my name is Dracul, not Drac."

"-But I can assure you! Going to school is the highlight of a teenagers life! Think of what you could achieve!"

"Back home, I'm filthy rich and one of the world's strongest mages," I bluntly tell the over-eager Japanese teenager and ignore the blond bitch's scoff, "I don't think I need school."

"Well...What else are you going to do?"

…

Fuck, that's a good point. Whatever summoned me here clearly wants me to attend the...school.

"Whatever then," I let out a sigh and ignore Subaru's grin, "If I go, I might get some answers. I need to get back home before my friend gets worried."

"Alright then! Come on, we'll go together!"

"You're awfully chummy to someone you just met," I grumble aloud but Subaru just keeps on grinning and the rest of us rush to class.

Ain't that a weird sentence?

.

* * *

.

"If we didn't have to wait on this child, we wouldn't so late, you know."

"Don't try to pin that shit on me, bitch. Last time I checked, I didn't force you to do anything. And we'll see how late you can be when I throw you out a window."

"You're nothing but a vulgar beast. That's par for the course of someone like you, I suppose."

"And you're nothing but a prissy skank. But that's par for the course when you're dolled up like some sort of high-class whore, I suppose."

"You-!"

"Mah...Nice to see you made a friend so quickly, Beako."

"We aren't friends!" Beatrice shouts with a blush, "And stop calling me that!"

"And Drac...A kid your age shouldn't be saying such things, especially to a girl like Beako."

"I agree," Rem says quietly, looking at me all disappointed, "You'll never capture a woman's heart with such words."

"One, my name is Dracul, not Drac. Second, I'm not a kid, I'm 16. I've fought in wars, you know. And thirdly, I'm not the one for romance and she started it."

"Hmph! What childish reasoning."

"Says the child."

"Says you!"

"Okay, okay, that's enough of that. We're almost there, you two."

"Subaru, are you okay?" Emilia asks the chipper Japanese teenager.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean, I had to go through literally hell to get here but let's just ignore that for now."

All of us stopped outside a pair of doors that Subaru explained to me as doors that slide rather that you can push or pull open. Ainz told me doors like these were common back in schools in Japan.

Which must mean we're in Japan.

Back on earth.

How the hell was it this easy? After everything back home…

No, I can't think about that right now. Focus on getting back to Ainz then worry about everything else later.

I don't think Subaru realises we both come from Earth or at least a version of it. For now, I'll just keep it like that. He...doesn't seem like an untrustworthy person but I've only known him for 10 minutes.

"And maybe we can enjoy," Subaru, with a smile on his face and his voice dripping with enthusiasm, slides the door open.

"A place where nothing is trying to kill us for once…"

Like a drowning puppy, every bit of enthusiasm was squeezed out of Subaru with every word. His voice got quieter and quieter until it became a whisper.

Oh, I have to see this.

"And this is what we get!?" Subaru yells out in shock to whatever he was seeing.

"Come on, move. Whatever it is you're seeing can't be that bad."

My voice must've knocked out of his stupor because he steps to the side and lets me through-

And I already feel intense stare on me.

My gaze instantly snaps to the source, my brown eyes meeting with two red blazing dots.

His bleach white skull that expressed no emotion whatsoever, his pitch black robe that seemed to absorb light with gold thread edges that gleamed in the light and two large pauldrons made out of bone with a large ruby in the middle.

More than that, all the Guardians were here as well. Demiurge, Albedo, Mare, Shalltear, all of them.

All of them sitting at desks like students.

I couldn't keep the massive grin off my face even if I tried.

He's here. They're all here.

Oh, thank fucking god.

"Dracul? Is that you?"

I feel Subaru's stare on me but I ignore it. It's not like I lied to him or anything.

And with that baritone tone of voice, I knew it was my best friend in front of me.

"Ainz!" I yell out with a grin and made my way over to him, "You have no idea how glad I am to see you guys here."

"Sir Dracul," Demiurge addresses me as he and the Guardians stand up and salute, "It seems we have been transported to a new world by that strange item. I assume it was the same for you?"

"Wait, is that kid with those scary looking guys?" I hear some guy say to my left.

"Kazuma! We need to help him!"

"Waitwaitwait! Darkness! Look at them, it's not like he's any trouble! They're even saluting him!"

Ignoring those idiots, I say to Demiurge:

"Yeah, it was. Did you guys just get here or what?"

"We did. Dracul, just take a seat for now," Ainz tells me with a tired sounding sigh and waves to the empty chair next to him, "And when we can, we need to talk. In private."

"Yeah, no shit," I mutter under my breath and climp up to my desk next to Ainz.

And there I was, sitting with Ainz to my left and Shalltear to my right and the Guardians all around me and a bunch of weirdos around us.

What even is my life right now.

"Lords Ainz, Sir Dracul, we should slaughter them all," Albedo whispers loudly to us.

Honestly, that's probably the only reasonable thing anyone's said today.

"I'm up for it. In fact, I'm totally 100% up for it."

"Wait you two," Ainz whispers back, "We need to gather more information first."

"Understood."

"Fine, I guess. I still think we should burn this place down though."

"Oi, oi, that kid is saying some scary stuff…" I hear some guy mutter and I look over to my left see a group like Subaru's. 3 women and 1 young man with shabby looking Adventurer equipment.

The single young man wore a simple green short cloak and a white tunic. One of the women wore a bright blue dress and had long light blue that she held up with a big blue orb with two smaller yellow orbs on both sides.

One is an elf with long blond hair that was tied up in a ponytail and two red hairband things. She wore heavy armour with yellow edges and kept sneaking glances at me for some reason.

I think she was the one that said something about me. I swore she used a name that sounded vaguely familiar as well.

The last woman is more of a girl really, maybe slightly older looking than my human form. She wore a short red robe with yellow edges and a cloak that reached past her knees. She also wore a weird looking hat with two big buttons that almost acted like eyes. Besides her is a wooden staff that had a C shaped top with a crystal suspended in the middle.

And...is that an eye patch?

"Don't worry, Kazuma," The blue girl says haughtily, puffing her chest out and...pulling out two fans out of nowhere that suddenly spout water, "With a goddess like me on your side, there's nothing to worry about! Just leave it all to me!"

"That's why the situation is bad."

...No fucking way.

The blue girl notices me staring and suddenly gives me a very...awkward glare? Like it was a mix of confusion and anger.

It was kinda cute in a way. Like a kitten trying to scare a bigger cat.

"K-Kazuma! That weird kid is staring at you!"

"Hmmm?"

The young man, Kazuma, turns around and notices me staring at him, instantly going on guard.

And with that, I finally take notice of how the guy looks.

Yep. He had the characteristics common of a young Japanese man. Brown hair, slanted eyes and somewhat tanned skin.

Just to check one more thing.

"Errrr…Can I help you?"

"Sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear. Did you just say your name was Kazuma?"

"Kazuma! Don't answer him! This kid...he isn't normal! He really, really isn't! Just look who he's sitting next to!"

...Wow. This woman is something else.

The young man lets out a long-suffering sigh like he's a veteran of a thousand bloody wars when the blue woman next to him spoke out loud.

"Aqua, you just said Kazuma's name out loud," The elf woman said to the blue woman, who is Aqua I presume.

That's a twofer.

"E-Eh? I did?"

"Yes, you did and so did that elf," I told her with a smirk, "Thanks for clarifying. That's all I wanted to know."

Aqua lets out a few splutters but with my mission done, I just ignore that whole group for now.

So. That's a Kazuma and a Natsuki Subaru. Two Jap-

Actually...that's three Japanese males.

Because Ainz is Japanese.

And we're in a Japanese styled school.

...Was I slipped drugs or something? Am I currently foaming at the mouth while my mind is sent on a trip?

Or is this hell? Because I can't think of a worse hell than going back to school.

"...Fine then," I hear a young girl's voice snarl out in front of me, "If this is some new trial that Being X came up with, fine then!"

Oh, what sweet shit is now.

"Major…?"

With a jump, the blond little girl slams her foot down onto the desk.

"I'll tear it down-!"

"Hey, Ainz."

"-And show that so-called-!"

"Yes, Dracul?"

"-'God' once and for all-"

"This place is full of weirdos."

"-Just who he's messing with!"

"Major…"

"Yes, Dracul. Yes, it is."

.

.

* * *

 **Hello, hello. I bet this wasn't what you guys were expecting for an update, but I just wanted to get this out both because it wouldn't leave me and because I want to let you guys know somethings and I didn't want to give you guys without something to chew on.**

 **The first thing is that the next chapter for The Overlord's Dragon is going well, don't worry about that. The second thing is that real life has kinda bent me over and so I haven't found the energy to write for a while.**

 **I don't want to give you guys excuses or write a whole blog post about it, but here's the rundown:**

 **Basically, all the way back in September 2018, me and my older brother have made plans to go on holiday in 2019, which is rapidly approaching. For a while, I thought we had everything covered but as it turns out, we didn't. I won't give you the whole details but it involves the Bank and credit cards which is always fun. That's not even going into my brother leaving everything till the last minute which is sure to go down well.**

 **TL;DR: I'm going on holiday and I'm having first world problems. That about sums it up.**

 **So other than that, I don't think there's anything else. I'll write if I feel like it while on my holiday, but I doubt it'll be out before I leave. I'm leaving for 10 days and I leave on the 11th so that should give you some sort of scope of when to expect it.**

 **Just a little something, but I'm currently reading the Shield Hero (The Manga) and I have to say, I'm really enjoying it so far. I might take up the LN if I have time. It's way more enjoyable than I thought it would be.**

 **In any case, that's my blog post done now. Have a good day you guys, I'll see you next time.**


End file.
